Clare Says back at Degrassi Cont
by Madilovesdegrassi
Summary: Clare goes back to Degrassi and notices a ton of new changes  but what hasn't changed... her boyfriend Eli, and Adam her good friend... or have they?  This story basically is what I imagine happening for the new season, coming back in October.
1. I missed you

As I jumped out of the car I quickly looked around for Eli.

I sighed, not seeing him and walked up the steps, discontentedly.

As I walked into Degrassi, I was suddenly stopped by a long line of students.

What was going on?

I looked past the students, and saw there was a scanner.

Like the things you walk through at airports.

And a big guy, who was telling people to take off there shoes.

What the heck!

"Clare!" a voice yelled, and I turned around.

It was Ally...

but what in the world was she wearing?

I looked at her confused, she was wearing khaki pants and a blue collared polo with a Degrassi logo in the corner.

"Ally, whats going on?" I said, as she hugged me.

She soon let go, and stared at me with a serious look on her face,

"Degrassi has uniforms now. I'm ready to kill someone."

"And whats with the security check point before you walk in the door?" I said, looking at the line in front of us.

"Yeah, Degrassi has turned into LAX. Simpson is paranoid since the school board has been on his back since Vegas Night. So they made some changes."

I sighed, shocked.

Degrasi had uniforms now?

Well I guess it could be worse... Plus I wore a uniform for like 3 years...

"So how was you're break?" she said with a smile, breaking the silence.

"Um... alright," I said smiling.

"Did you and Eli ever go on that official date? Me and Drew did so much,"

My face fell... Now I was jealous.

"No, last time I talked to him was on Vegas Night,"

Ally's eyes went wide, "Seriously? In thought you guys were in love or something..."

"Yeah, I thought so too," I said glumly.

"Keep moving!" a loud voice said, and we both looked up.

"Ugh, have fun... oh and when you go to the office to get you're uniform get the skirt, I'm sure it looks way better then these pants, ew." Ally said, and made a face.

I faked a smile, "Will do, see you later?"

"Yeah," Ally grinned, and walked off, leaving me in the endless line.

After I had gotten out of the security line, I went to the office and picked up a uniform.

We were going to have to pay later for them, and we would be getting a form on ordering more options. Yay.

As I was changing in the bathroom, before first period started I ran into Jenna.

"Ugh, could this look worse on me?" she sulked, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hi Jenna," I said shyly, and she looked at me,

"Oh Hi Clare..."

I had to stare at her stomach... she looked very pregnant now. Wow.

"How are you?" I asked, as I stared at myslef in the mirror.

I didn't look so hot in this uniform.

My old uniform was a step up from this.

"I've been better, how about yourself?"

"I'm just shocked, I can't believe we have to wear these things," I said and looked down at my wardrobe.

"I know, right? I'm just about ready to stage a rebellion against them."

I had to laugh... but she had a good point.

Just then the warning bell rang.

"Well I got to go, see you later?" I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah," she sighed, with a smile and I walked out of the bathroom.

During passing period I was organizing my locker when I got an unexpected surprise.

"Hello Clare fancy seeing you here."

I froze, as my heart started to race.

Was it Eli? It had to be Eli! Oh my gosh.. what should I say? And why was i so nervous?

I slowly turned around, then blinked as I saw who was standing there.

Eli Goldsworthy was standing in front of me, grinning. He looked the same as usual, his hair was the same... and the expression on his face was the same. he was even wearing the necklace he always wore.

But...he was wearing a school uniform too. That was a site. I had to say I was going to miss his jeans... and his jackets.

"Hi," I finally said, grinning at him.

His eyes were locked with mine.

"I missed you," I finally said, and he drew closer to me,

"I missed you to, break was way too long. I'm sorry I didn't call..."

"Well, its alright... I'm talking to you now," I joked, and stared into his eyes.

Wow, his eyes were so pretty.

"Yeah, but I'd rather do this..." he said, and put his hand on my cheek, and kissed me deeply.

I blushed, after a few seconds as he drew back.

"So... how was you're break?" I said, smiling. Still trying to catch my breath. How I had missed kissing him.

"It was...

boring," he said flatly, but his eyes were still sparkling.

"Me too, so why didn't you return my calls again?"

He sighed, and put his arm around me,

"Because I'm a jerk... and I was busy, I got a job,"

"You did?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep... at a car place, its only a few blocks away from here actually."

"Awesome," I said, trying to be happy for him, but how could I be? If he was working he wouldn't have time to spend with me.

"Yeah, but we have to go to the Dot after school... I have so much to talk to you about. and can you believe these uniforms?" he said, looking down, making a disgusted face.

I laughed, and shut my locker, and he dropped his arm.

"I know.. I have to say I miss the old you,"

He rolled his eyes as I stared at him.

"Wait.. are you saying I don't look hot in these pants?"

I laughed, "You look alright,"

"Just alright? Okay Edwards you have officially offended me." he said making a sad face.

I sighed, as he leaned against my locker.

"I'm sorry."

He just smirked, obviously not really offended, and I looked up, as I saw a familiar face running towards us.

"Hey guys!"

"Adam!" I smiled, and quickly hugged him. Adam looked the same as usual- but his bangs had gotten a little longer.

Adam grinned at me, as I let go, and then looked at Eli.

"So.. how have you been man?"

"Since we hung out yesterday.. I'm fine." he joked, and my eyes narrowed.

So Adam had hung out with Eli more then I had. What was going on?

I just smiled, as they started talking, but secretly I was very annoyed.


	2. New Changes

"So Clare how was your break?" Adam asked me interestedly.

"It was alright," I sighed, remembering what it had been really like.

Hell.

Okay... maybe that was a little bit dramatic, but you know what I mean.

My parents were constantly at each others throats.

I had a bad feeling they were going to even split up.

But like I was ever going to tell Eli or Adam that...

well possibly Eli...

I looked at the both of them, and noticed their attention was diverted upwards.

I looked up, and saw one of the few TV's in the hallway was on, and Mr. Simpson was on the screen, a long with Sav and Holly J.

"Greetings students, its great to be back at Degrassi after break... right?" he grinned, and I crossed my arms. I was annoyed with him, a long with me and the rest of the school.

"As you can already tell, Degrassi has made a lot of new changes. We have amped up our security, thanks to a misfortunate incident that happened at Vegas Night..."

The three of us exchanged awkward looks at each other, remembering that awful night.

Ugh.

"Thankfully that is in the past and no one was hurt. Also, we have new uniforms, which I know a lot of you may not be too thrilled about, but we decided it could benefit everybody..."

"How is it benefiting anyone? I mean now our parents have to pay a bunch of money for us all to look the same. There's no individuality!" Eli cried, and I simply shruggged.

Adam rolled his eyes, "I know man, its so lame."

"Anyway, you're class President, is going to go over the new school rules."

A few people in the hall booed and Mr. Simpson walked out of the shot.

"Alright," Sav sighed, as the camera zoomed in on his and Holly J's faces.

"The first new rule is, the new dress code must be followed at all times. If you do not come to school in proper uniform you will be sent home and asked to change."

We all sighed, and Sav smirked at the camera,

"Next, any form of violence or bullying is prohibited. If you are caught bullying or if you are being bullied please see a teacher. The cost of bullying can lead to expulsion."

Eli smiled pleased, and I looked at the floor. It was about time they got serious about bullying. Geez, someone was almost killed!

But how many more rules were there?

"Also, prior to entering Degrassi you must comply to security. So don't even think about bringing illegal drugs or weapons because everything will be checked from now on."

"How do they have a right to search our things?" Adam, said and shot a panicked look at Eli and me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"This is ridiculous," Eli muttered.

"Also Degrassi's campus is now monitored by security cameras."

"And lastly, during the hours of school, no one can leave the campus.

Eli groaned, and some other people sighed annoyed.

Gosh... they were treating us like prisoners.

It was insane.

"Alright thats it for us, have a wonderful day Degrassi!" Holly J said, grinning and Sav smiled. Then the TV went black.

I sighed, and looked at Eli and Adam, they both were speechless.

Then the bell rang.

"Ugh, well I guess I'll see you guys later," Adam sighed, and walked off drudgingly.

I smiled, "Bye,"

And then looked at Eli.

He was still standing by my locker, but his eyes were now blazing and he looked like he was going to rip someone's head off. Yikes.

"It could be worse," was all I said, and he rolled his eyes,

"I thought this school was going to be better, but so far it bites."

My eyes saddened as he barely looked looked at me and walked away.

"Bye," I said, but he didn't hear me.

I looked up at one of the security cameras now hanging from the ceiling... watching our every move. What ever happened to privacy? I guess that was a thing of the past.

God, help us all, I thought, and quickly gathered my things and headed to class.


	3. To Tell the Truth

After school Eli and I were going to meet at the Dot.

Which I was really glad about... since school was pretty awful.

I was hoping we would be able to have a nice big chat...

I mean I had barely talked to him earlier... and I didn't see him at lunch. I saw him in english, but he didn't say much.

I hoped he wasn't mad at me... I think he was just pissed off at the whole Degrassi thing. All of those lame rules. Rules and Eli just didn't mix.

Everyone was pretty upset at the rules actually... I was annoyed but I wasn't harping on it.

I didn't like to focus on the negative aspects of life.

I understood that things needed to change, but I think Simpson had gone a little too far.

I sighed, as I sat down at a table in the Dot.

Now all I had to do was wait for Mr. Goldsworthy to show...

which could be a while since he loved being late.

I quickly opened my phone to see if had tried to text or call me.

Nothing.

Humph.

*Fifteen minutes later*

"Hi," Eli said gruffly as he strolled into the Dot, and quickly sat down across from me.

My eyes lit up as I saw him sit down, finally.

I noticed he had changed out of his uniform, of course.

He was wearing A Dead Hands shirt and acid wash jeans.

"You just had to change didn't you?" I laughed, and his frown turned to his familiar smirk.

"Of course. I hate that uniform... My dad is gonna be so pissed when he finds out I have to pay fifty dollars for a bunch of ugly polos and khaki pants."

My eyes narrowed, he had never really talked about his dad before, interesting.

"Yeah, I can't believe they expect us to pay for it, I doubt everyone at Degrassi can afford it."

Eli sighed and stared into my eyes,

"I'm just glad I have you Clare. This is going to be a difficult semester for the both of us,"

My eyes saddened, why did he have to be such a pessimist? Geez.

"I'm glad I have you too," was all I could say with a smile.

"So, I was wondering... how are you're parents getting a long?"

My face dropped, why did he have to care so much?

"Uhm..." I said, and stared at the table.

I really really didn't want to talk about this.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise..." Eli said smiling.

I knew i could trust him but did I really want to burden him my issues?

"Okay, well my mom is convinced my dad is having an affair.

They fought all during break. It got so bad, my dad ended up leaving for a night and stayed at a hotel."

Eli's smile quickly faded,

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents never really fought too much... they were together for 8 years, until my mom passed away."

My eyes widened, his mom died? Aww!

"That must be hard to not have a mom." I said sadly and looked away from him.

"It's even harder when you're dad is an alcoholic," he sighed.

I quickly looked up at him, "Wow, I guess I never knew how good I had it."

"It's alright..." Eli sighed, and I reached my hand out to comfort him.

His face blushed as I held onto his hand.

"We should go out on a real date this week."

I grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah, unless you can't..."

I frowned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay.. good, cause if you're girlfriend you gotta do things with me,"

I giggled, and he smiled,

"I love you're laugh."

I blushed, "Um, thanks?"

"You're supposed to say something nice about me," he sighed, annoyed.

I sighed, "Do I have too?" I knew he was just kidding around.

He glared at me, and I laughed, "Okay, okay... You're hair looks extra nice today."

"Thank you, I put gel in it," he laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

I loved joking around with him.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" he asked with a smile, yes a smile this time not a smirk.

I nodded, "I'd love that,"

"Okay, it's so great I have a job now I can pay for things." he laughed and got up.

I sighed, and let go of his hand.

"What days do you work by the way?"

"Tuesdays and thursdays, and on sunday," he explained.

"Okay," I said, as he stood up and smiled at me,

"Be right back,"

"Can't wait," I grinned and he walked off laughing.

Even if everything else was falling apart, at least I had Eli.


	4. Confessions in Eli's Hearse

An hour later Eli offered to drive me home.

I sighed happily as I opened the door to his black hearse, Morty.

I was happy mainly because I didn't have to take the bus, or call my mom and ask her to pick me up. And... I got to talk to Eli more, which was a big plus.

I didn't have my license yet, or even my permit. The last time I had been in his car was when he was telling me about Julia... awkward.

"So, what do you think of my car? I was surprised you didn't say something..."

Eli said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

I quickly looked over at him, he had both his hands on the wheel, staring straight ahead looking very focused.

I wondered vaguely if he liked me as much as I liked him... Hmm.

Oh wait, didn't he just ask me something? What did he say! Something about...

Morty?

"I like it," I blurted out, and he smirked, "Hmm, thats a different reaction then I was expecting,"

"Yeah I mean it is a little odd, but it had character... just like you do."

He smiled, and turned on the stereo, out blasted a _Dead Hands_ song.

"You should make me a mix cd. I don't have any cool music,"

It was true... all I had was a bunch of random songs from musicals and some random Hip-hop songs Ally had given me.

"For sure, I'll make you a case full," he grinned happily.

I smiled, and then looked at the floor. I noticed he had a CD on the floor that was titled, "Julia's Mix" That was weird... why would he have kept that? Well I bet he made it for her.

What if Julia had sat right here? Well duh she most likely did... probably a lot too. I mean they were in love, or whatever.

That was kind of eerie. It made me get goosebumps... and wasn't it ironic that she was killed by a hearse? Hmm...

"What are you thinking about?" Eli said, and turned the music down a tad.

"I was just thinking about Vegas night," I lied.

Eli's smile turned to a frown quite quickly.

"Oh yeah...

I was so scared. I've never been that scared in my whole life." he admitted, which kind of shocked me he was so open with me.

"Did you see Fitz at school?" I asked, curiously. I know I hadn't. I had seen his friends Owen and Bianca though. Ugh.

"Nope, I think he switched schools... but I'm not positive..."

"Thats a relief," I sighed, and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"You know, all my life I've been picked on."

"I just though you were when you were nine?" I said, confused, remembering Eli's spiel about his old nemesis, Mike.

He shook his head, "I wish that was true, but in middle school too, and at my old high school."

"Why did they pick on you?" I asked, but I had a good idea why.

"Cause I was different. And then Julia died.. everyone heard about it of course... and some of the guys at my school loved her, and they called me a murderer and beat me up like almost every day. It got so bad I had to leave, and I begged my dad to let me come to Degrassi. The only reason he let me was because he was insanely drunk."

I just stared at him sadly... Geez was there anything that Eli hadn't dealt with?

"Thats pretty messed up..." I finally said, but I was happy he had come to Degrassi.

Eli just stared at me, "Yeah...

so has anything really bad ever happened to you? Or are you just a lucky person with a perfect life?"

I rolled my eyes at his statement,

"Well no... no one has a perfect life... except for Jesus. My older sister Darcy has been through a lot... but me, not so much. But I did used to get teased. And someone broke my heart..."

"Really?" Eli raised his eyebrows, "Okay, I want to know right away who teased you and who broke you're heart?"

I bit my lip...

"Like everyone at Degrassi teased me because I used to wear this like Catholic school girl uniform... they called me a freak and made fun of my glasses."

Eli rolled his eyes bitterly, "Wow... thats so lame... and kind of funny... why did you wear this uniform?"

"I don't know, I just liked it I guess... and it was easy, I wore it everyday."

"Hmm... and what about this jerk that broke you're heart?"

I sighed, I really wish I hadn't said anything... but what kind of relationship was founded on lies? I had to be truthful.

"KC,"

His eyes widened, "Are you talking about the guy that knocked that blonde chick up?"

I simply nodded, and an image of KC went through my mind. Last time I talked to him was four months ago.

"You went out with him?"

I sighed... "Unfortunately."

"Did you love him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Eli...

I mean we were together for like a year or so..."

"Hmm..." Eli said, and looked away.

"I don't like him anymore, in fact, I'm so glad I found you... you're so much better,"

He grinned, obviously pleased I had said that. And it was the truth.

"Well, even if you did, I'd still love you."

I blushed, "Thanks Eli...

I love you too."

He smirked, and his car came to a halt.

Oh, darn! We were already at my house.

"I guess I better go," I said glumly and unbuckled my seat belt.

He stared at me, as I turned to look back at him.

I was confused at what he was about to do, then I realized it, as he leaned in towards me...

I smiled, as he kissed me deeply.

"I guess I'll see you tommorrow?" I quickly said once he had drawn back.

He stared at me, with his sharp green eyes, "Yeah."

I smiled, as I opened the door and quickly got out of Morty.

"Bye Clare," he waved, as I stared at him from the sidewalk.

"Bye Elijah!" I yelled, and he made a face, probably shocked I had used his full name.

I laughed as he drove off.

Could things get any more perfect between us?


	5. What Have You Done to Me

I slammed my door, and locked it as fast as I could.

I was trying to calm down, but I had totally lost control.

Just when I thought things were going great, my dad leaves.

I mean, he just packed up his things and drove off, leaving my mom and I alone.

How could he do that to us! What kind of father did I have!

I sighed and sat down on my bed, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was too hard.

I was a wreck.

And so was my mom... but she didn't even try to make my dad stay. She just let him go. Without a word.

Well I guess they had talked all through dinner... and then ended up screaming... and then he just walked off, and started packing.

I guess they were really getting a divorce.

I tried to forget about it, I mean I had a million other things to think about, school, friends... Eli...

Eli was pretty important to me. I loved him so much. He probably could relate to how I was feeling right now.. right?

Except he didn't have divorced parents. But he did have a single parent... so I guess he could kind of relate.

But my family was also one of the most important things to me besides my faith.

There had to be something I could do!

But what? Well I wasn't just going to sit here and feel bad for myself. No way.

I sighed, wiped my eyes, and sat down at my desk to tackle my homework.

The next morning I woke up late.

I managed to complete all my homework, text Alli and tell her what happened, and avoid getting in an awkward conversation with my mom all before I went to bed.

I skipped breakfast, and decided to take the bus, to save my mom any trouble.

She had to get to work anyway.

The thought of her just supporting to the two of us freaked me out. Ugh! I hated my dad.

And I know I'm not supposed to hate people... but Geez.

As I got to school I had to go through the security thingie again...

and had to hear from Principal Simpson he added two more rules.

1.) No PDA

and 2) You can't be in a classroom unless an adult is present

Both of these rules were incredibly stupid.

I mean... c'mon!

I guess Eli and I couldn't kiss at school anymore... which was kinda lame. Hmm.

"Hello Clare..." a familiar voice said as I was walking to class.

I smiled, hoping it was Eli, but it was Adam!

"Hi," I sighed, and barely looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as we continued walking down the hall.

I cringed, why did he have to ask me that?

"Ugh... I don't really want to talk about it" I sighed, and looked down at my uniform... so we could wear either a tan skirt or a blue skirt but we had to wear the same colored polo everyday... since each class had a certain color. I'm a sophomore... which means purple. I could live with that...

I suppose.

"Does this have to do with Eli?" Adam asked, and stared at me.

My eyes went wide, and I stopped, "No!"

"Okay..." Adam sighed with relief and we continued walking.

I guess I should just tell him.

"My dad left last night," I said, and didn't look at him.

Adam stopped walking, and stared at me seriously,

"Oh my God Clare, I'm so sorry."

I finally stopped walking and covered my hands with my face.

"It will be okay..." Adam said softly, but I ignored him.

I knew it wasn't going to be okay. And nothing he could say was going to make me feel better.

"What's going on?" A voice said, and we both looked up.

I froze, as Eli walked towards us... in his school uniform that really didn't suit him at all.

I looked at him and he his eyes narrowed, "Clare... are you okay?"

I wiped my eyes, and lied, "Yeah."

"No she is not." Adam rolled his eyes, and I frowned at him.

"Sorry..." Adam cringed, and I sighed, as the bell rang.

Eli walked closer to me and simply looked at me, probably trying to figure out what the heck my problem was.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam said, and walked off. Leaving Eli and I in the middle of the hall.

"I should go," I said, and didn't look at him.

"Wait..." Eli said, and grabbed my arm as I tried to walk off.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me,"

I sighed... I knew I could I just didn't want to think about it.

"Forget it... it's not that important," I lied, and he smiled,

"Okay. I'll see you in english?"

I nodded, and he quickly kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, happily.

"Clare, Eli! You know the rules!" a loud voice barked.

Eli jumped, and drew back from me. I looked up, and saw Principal Simpson walking away, glaring at us.

Oh right... no PDA at school. Oops.

Eli sighed, and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry..." I said, although I had no idea why I was apologizing.

"It's fine, I'd take a weeks detention just to express my love for you,"

Oh my gosh... that was so sweet!

"Me too," I said, grinning, and he smirked.

"See you later, I gotta go to algebra," Eli muttered and walked away.

I tried to smile as he walked away, but I was still to hurt from the night before.

I guess Eli didn't need to know the truth,

just yet.


	6. Holding On

At lunch Eli, Adam and I sat together.

"So... I'm working today," Eli said, and stared at Adam and I.

I sighed, great... now I'd have to go home and hang out with my mom...

I didn't say anything, and stared at my food.

Eli stared at me, "Well you're awfully quiet..."

"No I'm not," I said, flatly and didn't look at him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, and stared at me.

Adam! You know what's going on... why did you need to ask me?

"I mean... Eli, just leave her alone." Adam said, not looking at him.

"Okay, someone better tell me what the heck is going on!" Eli yelled, and stared hard at me, then at Adam.

"I'm just not feeling well." I lied, not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm... alright...

well so...guess what Principal Simpson told me..."

"What?" My interest quickly perked up.

"He said since the whole incident... he wants me to be more involved with the school, and with more "positive things" so he said I have to join some sort of school thing."

"Like a sport?" Adam made a face,

"You don't know how pissed off I am about this." Eli said, angrily, and I simply stared at him,

"You could always join band. That wouldn't be too terrible,"

"Do I look like a band geek to you?" Eli said, and gave me a face. Adam laughed.

I sighed... "I don't know... but you could just give it a shot."

"Or drama club, that would be a riot." Adam added, and Eli rolled his eyes.

"I've been in a few plays... it was fun." I said, remembering the time I had kissed Declan on the neck... yikes, that was not pretty... actually it was great, but it was super humiliating.

"Maybe," Eli sighed, and I got up. I was so done... I needed to get away for a bit, and try not to stop thinking about my dad...

"I'll catch up with you guys later..." I sighed, and started walking away.

"Um... alright? Bye!" Eli yelled, and Adam looked at me sadly.

I tried smiling at them, as I walked out of the cafeteria, but I couldn't.

He better not tell Eli whats wrong with me...

After school I had a debate club meeting...

which I usually kind of enjoyed, but not today.

My mind was pretty far off...

thinking of where my dad was, and how my mom was doing, and how we'd go on just the 2 of us.

And if, they were actually getting a divorce...

maybe they were just in a temporary fight?

As I walked out of school, I saw Alli and Drew together.

"hey!" I waved to them with a smile.

"Hey," Alli smiled, and Drew sort of waved.

I stopped to talk to her for a bit, before I took the bus back.

"How was your day?" She asked, and leaned away from Drew.

"Amazing," I said sarcastically,

"How was yours?"

"Well... you know... it was fine." Alli sighed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later..." Drew said, and quickly walked off.

"Bye?" Alli sighed, and stared after him.

Drew simply grinned, and walked back into school probably to go to football practice.

"So how are you and Eli?" Alli smiled at me, and I blushed,

"I guess... were alright. He got a job though... at a mechanics..."

"Thats awesome. I could totally see him working on a car," Alli said, with a grin.

I sighed, "I guess so."

"Oh come on, you'll see him at school, and on the weekends you can get cozy,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure, Alli."

Alli just laughed, as we stood there.

Just then Bianca walked by, and shoved Alli.

"Ow!" Alli yelled, and glared at Bianca.

Bianca, barely looked at her, "Oh sorry...

actually," she turned to stare at Alli and she rolled her eyes at her, "I'm not, bitch."

"What did you just say to me?" Alli glared at her, and I bit my lip... no... not another fight.

"Nothing..." Bianca smirked at her, and walked off.

Alli crossed her arms, and glared at her, "I hate her."

"You shouldn't hate people..." I told her, but who was I kidding... I hated my dad.

"Sorry, Saint Clare, but she is the only exception. She hooked up with Drew."

I sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Alli looked at the floor, "It's fine.. I'm over it, really."

I just stared at her, I knew she wasn't really.

"I just don't like her walking around, eyeing Drew like she wants to get in his pants again. It freaks me out. I mean he is my boyfriend!"

I sighed, "Thats what I thought about Jenna, and she took KC right from me..."

"Clare!" Alli yelled annoyed, and I cringed,

"Sorry... I doubt that will happen to you."

Alli smirked at me, "Oh trust me, it won't."

"Well, I got to catch the bus... see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Alli smiled, and gave me a quick head.

Here was hoping tomorrow would be drama free, but at Degrassi, that seemed near impossible.


	7. Love the way you lie

"Clare! If you want a ride, you're going to have to hussle!" My mom yelled,

I sighed, wow, thanks a lot mom, I was walking down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping over my feet.

"Sorry," I said, and followed her to the front door.

"It's okay, I want to stop at the Dot before for coffee,"

I faked a smile, as she opened the door,

"Great."

Right as we walked into the Dot, I couldn't help but notice who was sitting in the corner.

ELI! That was a pleasant surprise.

While mom waited in line, I quickly snuck away to go say hi.

"Hey," I said, and grinned at him.

He looked up at me shocked to see me,

"Oh Hey Clare..."

I blushed, and looked at what he was reading...

Crime & Punishment? That must be for Ms. Dawe's class... oh yeah, duh. I read it last night, or I mean the first chapter. I was determined to ace the final test we'd have on it.

"So... what brings you hear so early?"

"My mom wanted coffee," I explained, and he nodded,

"I see... well can you stay? We still have fifteen minutes till the warning bell."

"Yeah! Let me just tell my mom..." I said with a smile.

Eli smirked, as I walked over to my mom.

I wondered if he was as glad to see me as I was to see him.

"I'll see you later mom, I'll just walk over there, with..." I was about to gesture to Eli but I forgot she didn't really know about him yet... Hmm maybe I should tell her about him?

Actually, with her and dad fighting the last thing she needed to know was that I had a boyfriend...

"I'll just see you later," I finished, and she sighed,

"Okay, have a great day at school!"

"Yeah, thanks, for the coffee," I said, and picked up the coffee she had bought me, a latte of course.

"Your welcome," Mom smiled, ad walked out of the Dot.

I sighed, and went back to sit with Eli.

"So... when am I going to meet your mom?" Eli asked with a grin.

I sighed, and took a sip of my coffee,

"I don't know... maybe when you actually ask me out on a real date." I smirked at him, and he laughed,

"Oh... I see... well, how about friday night?"

My face lit up, "Yeah! That sounds, amazing."

"Okay cool, um, we should probably get going..." Eli sighed, and stuffed his book into his backpack.

"Yeah," I nodded, and got up.

Eli grinned, and took my hand, and I blushed,

"Ready for another day at the new and improved Degrassi?"

"Are you kidding I was born ready,"

Eli just smirked, and we walked out of the Dot together, still holding hands. I longed to never let it go.

All day, I managed to not think about my parents.

But... it was hard...

I was the type of person that was pretty concerned with everyone else, rather then focusing on myself too much.

The only thing really distracting me was Eli.

In english, we were partnered up with Adam to write a summary on the chapter we had read the night before

"Ugh... so you guys read right?" Adam, said and stared at us.

I sighed, and looked up at him, "I did,"

"I read this morning." Eli said with a smirk.

Adam stared at me, and started mouthing something to me, but I couldn't understand exactly what he was trying to say.

Eli's eyes narrowed, as he stared at Adam and I.

"Whats going on?"

I simply shrugged, " I have no idea!"

Adam just cocked an eyebrow, and Eli stared at us,

"You guys are really weird,"

I glared at Adam, and he stared at me confused, "What!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just do this..."

"Sounds good to me," Eli sighed, and stared at his book in front of him.

I sighed, and clicked my pen to start writing something.

"Okay, I know something is going on. Please, talk to me!" Eli said, as I rushed out of english class.

"Nothing is going on!" I lied, and kept walking.

Thankfully, Adam was going the other way.

"Clare, if this is about your parents... I understand."

I froze, and turned around and looked at him,

"Yes, it is alright. My dad left us two nights ago."

Eli's face dropped, and he stared at me sadly, "Oh my gosh... I'm, so sorry Clare."

"Yeah, me too," I said, and looked at the floor.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really..." I sighed.

"Well, do you think there going to get a divorce?"

"I don't know."

"Well, theres know point in getting all depressed over it, maybe there better off..."

"What!" I yelled at him.

How did that make any sense? Divorce was never a good thing. It was a sin, too!

"I'm just saying... maybe this isn't that bad?"

"Of course its bad! What are you talking about? Their my parents Eli, and they love each other! Or so I thought they did..."

"Clare, almost everyone has divorced parents. My parents... well... my mom is pretty weird, and my dad is an alcoholic. Their always screaming at each other. I think it would be much better for all of us if they got a divorce."

"Well, my parents are normal," I said flatly. Oops... that sounded kind of mean.

Eli frowned at me, "Gee thanks, well everyone has problems, even how you say, normal people, which in my opinion doesn't exist. No one is really normal these days..."

I rolled my eyes, that was kind of narcissistic wasn't it? Normal did exist. It had to exist.

"I don't want to talk about it alright..." I sighed, and he just stared at me.

"Okay, well are you sure there isn't anything else wrong?"

"No," I said, and didn't look at him.

I was just kind of in a bad mood I guess... everyone at school was so mad, because of all the changes Degrassi had made, and it just... ugh!

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said, and smiled at Eli faintly.

"Okay. I guess thats fine." Eli's eyes saddened as I walked away.

*As Clare leaves, Eli walks over to his locker, and opens it. He then slowly pulls out a picture of Julia.*

He then stares down at the small photograph and talks to it,

"I wish you were here. You're parents were divorced, and it wasn't that bad. Clare just doesn't get it. her life has been so perfect. She's just... very unaware. I wish I knew how to help her. But every time I try to help someone, I always end up screwing up. Why, why am I so lucky? I don't deserve Clare. I didn't even deserve you."

Then the bell rang.

Eli bit his lip nervously, and shoved the picture of his ex into his locker, hoping no one would ever find it.

But was he surely mistaken.


	8. It's all Fair in Love, & war

The next morning, by the time I got downstairs, mom was already walking out the door.

"Hello!" I yelled to my mom.

"Oh sorry honey... I left money on the table for bus fair for you, I'm sorry I have an important meeting... see you tonight!"

I faked a smile as she walked out of the door.

Great,

I wish she had told me last night... but I guess she was too busy crying on the phone to grandma about how dad had checked into a hotel a few miles away.

The last thing I heard about their "relationship" was they they were taking a break.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or sad about this.

I mean, on one hand they weren't for sure getting a divorce...

but on the other hand, they weren't really together.

As I was about to look in the fridge to figure out, my phone rang.

I sighed, and searched around for it in my bag.

I smiled, once I saw who was calling,

Eli.

"Hello?" I said, happily into the phone.

"Hello Clare..."

"Whats up?"

"Ugh... just hiding out from my mom, I grabbed some money from her dresser a few seconds ago..."

"Why do you need money don't you have a job?"

"True... but I'm saving that money..."

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

"Not sure yet..."

I sighed and opened the fridge... hmm maybe I could have cereal?

"So... whats new with you?"

"Trying to figure out a breakfast plan... and I have to take the bus." I said glumly.

"Oh... you need a ride?"

Okay, I was having cereal.

I grabbed the milk and put it on the counter... now just to find the cereal.

"Um... yeah kinda."

"Well I could pick you up."

I almost dropped the Life cereal I was holding when he said that,

"Really? That would be amazing."

"No problem I'm ready to get out of this house anyway. I'll be there in ten,"

"Okay," I grinned, and he quickly hung up.

I smiled to myself, and quickly went to finish my cereal.

Eli came right when he said he would.

As I got into the passenger seat, he smiled at me,

"Hey... where to?"

I rolled my eyes at him, I really wasn't in the mood. Although it was nice to see him. He was the one thing in my life I really could count on.

"School it is," He smirked as I shut the door.

I sighed as we drove off.

"So..." I said, looking out the window.

"So?" He said, and kept both eyes on the wheel.

"How are you?"

"Fine," I said sharply, focusing on the road ahead of us.

"I am so tired of these uniforms, I'm ready to rebel."

I wanted to laugh, of course Eli was ready to rebel. He rebelled against everything.

The rest of the ride we talked about uniforms and the new rules and about Bianca and Alli.

Not very exciting.

I was trying to so hard to hide the fact I was depressed.

Which is weird, because I'm not one to get depressed easily.

I was also feeling kind of lost.

I am a Christian, and have always turned to God with my problems.

But lately, my interest in Him has kind of gone out the window.

I just...

I was feeling very insecure all of a sudden. With who I am, and what I believe.

I guess I could explain this to Eli, but would he say?

I'm sure he'd be thrilled if I stopped dressing like a church girl, and maybe started wearing more make-up and took my purity ring off my finger..

Maybe I should...

maybe that wasn't the real me.

After all, I had been like this forever.

Not that that was a bad thing, but it was a little boring. Maybe I should mix things up a bit? Go a little crazy? That could help me take my mind off my parents problems...

"Are you ready?" Eli said, staring at me.

I quickly realized we had come to a stop, and were parked in the Degrassi parking lot.

"Yeah," I nodded up at him.

His eyes narrowed, as I grinned at him... maybe I should...

Before I could really think about what I was doing, I quickly pressed my lips to his passionately.

His eyes widened, as I put my hands on his cheek, yet he kissed me back happily.

After a few seconds, I drew back, and he looked at me, kind of in shock I guess.

But I wad glad I did it, after all we couldn't kiss at school anymore.

"Let's get to class!" I said, blushing.

"Okay," he nodded, his eyes still wide.

I smiled and opened the car door to get out.

"Oh my God!" someone yelled from the hallway.

I was standing by my locker when I heard commotion coming from the cafeteria.

I was concerned of course, so i ran to the cafeteria.

As I walked in the door, I saw a group of people were gathered around watching something happen.

I craned my neck, and saw two people fighting.

I sighed, and fought my way through the group of people.

I almost screamed when I saw who it was.

Alli and Bianca! No way!

"You are gonna get it," Alli yelled, and pulled Bianca's hair.

Bianca glared at her and swing her wrist right at her face.

Alli managed to duck, and pushed one of the tables into Bianca.

Bianca swore, and jumped over the table and ran towards Alli.

The whole time the crowd was cheering, egging the girl fight on.

I wondered what this was about... Hah, like that wasn't too hard to figure out.

I had to do something, Drew! I'd get Drew... and he could break it up.

There was no way I was going to Principal Simpson with this, he would have a huge fit! And probably expel both of them.

I quickly rushed out of the room, and walked down the halls searching for Drew.

I eventually found him sitting on a bench talking to Adam.

"Hey," I said, and barely looked at Adam.

Drew stared at me, I guess kind of confused I was talking to him. It's not like we were friends or anything.

"Whats up Clare?" Adam said, looking at me worriedly.

"I just witnessed world war 3..."

"Huh?" Drew looked at me confused.

"Alli and Bianca are totally duking it out in the caf, you have to stop them." I said firmly, and Drew's face went from total shock, to total outrage.

"Are you kidding me! I can't believe this,"

He quickly got up and started walking fast towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Adam, yelled and followed his brother.

"Good luck!" I yelled to them, and Adam turned around, cringing at me.

I sighed, as he looked away and followed his brother.

"What was that all about?" a voice said from behind me.

I smiled and turned around, Eli was standing there.

"Alli and Bianca got into a fight," I explained, as he came closer towards me.

"No way!"

I nodded, and he smiled, "So why are we standing here?"

I shrugged. Maybe because I didn't like to see people get hurt?

"Well c'mon its not everyday we get to see a cat fight!"

I rolled my eyes, and he grabbed my hand.

I of course followed him. he did have a good point. I was just worried about Alli. Once her very strict up-tight parents found out, she'd be dead for sure.


End file.
